


Cultivating Colonies

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Bestiality, Breeding, Bulges, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Knotting, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: As the only remaining human left in the world, you spend your days breeding with aliens to help repopulate their species.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! They'll be updated as chapters are posted
> 
> get ready for smut, again

You blink awake slowly lifting you head to view your surroundings. You’re in your room, someone must have brought you back.

Sitting up from your nest of soft pillows and blankets, you wrap a blanket around your body to shield yourself from the cool air. A moment later you decide to lie back down. It’s much more comfortable laying in bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and an abundance of blankets.

You’re the last surviving human after all and the aliens need you, so you get special treatment. That means you have servants of your own and you’re treated like a king, or queen perhaps. Guards are stationed outside your bedroom and servants wait around for your orders. You can get anything you want, except a human companion.

The aliens are quite gentle, living similar and humble lives. It’s nothing like the senators and media rage about. The aliens are just like humans, they go to school, work day jobs, raise families or pets, and enjoy hobbies. But the war on aliens depict them as horrible creatures that want nothing but destruction.

The way is why you’re here, being treated like a queen. The humans have lost the war. Completely annihilated and eliminated off the maps. Only you remain now, it’s been months and your alien friends have yet to find another living human being. The aliens have suffered great losses as well. Thousands of alien species have gone extinct with a mere handful surviving and their civilizations are equally destroyed. Only their buildings and cities have living habitants, ones trying to survive.

You’re kept around to repopulate their depleted populations and bring back near extinct species. At first you were completely against the idea, it was bizarre and outrageous but you agreed. You have no way of surviving on your own, a mere human in world of vengeful aliens. The aliens were doubtful of the idea as well, they had no reason to trust a human. But now, you live as one. You live in absolute harmony; the aliens provide you with food, water, shelter, and safety and you provide them with offspring.

It’s not like female aliens are infertile, no, humans were just incredible fertile. So much more than all aliens. It didn’t matter the method or species, any egg and seed planted in a human was bound to develop. That’s what you do.

You lie in bed all day while aliens fuck you, planting their eggs and seed in your body. Depending on the species you’ll give birth or lay eggs in a few hours to weeks later. Aside from incubating eggs and carrying offspring, you’re a living sex toy. It’s the same thing, you lay in bed and get fucked by aliens, pregnant or not. That’s your entire life now, a breeder for the aliens. It’s all you have to offer for your livelihood.

Today though, is a special day. A new species has been discovered, or rather found in hiding. In your human world they would be considered extinct with how few remain. To the aliens they are not extinct yet, especially not anymore because they have you around now.

A male is being brought in to mate you for the first time. You’re excited and fearful, you have no idea what to expect from this new species.

You’ve been given a few days to rest after laying your last clutch of eggs, to ensure you will be impregnating by this male. First impressions are important after all. You finish up your meal and bathe with the help of your servants. Then you lay in bed dozing off while you wait for the male to arrive.

A hand shakes you awake and you peer up to see a huge alien hovering over you. He’s absolutely huge, tall and muscled with six arms. His body bulges with sheer muscles, his long torso lined with abs. Best of all is his cock, it’s long and thick hanging limp between his legs. It’s longer than your forearm and hand combined; god, you can’t wait to see him hard.

He gives a grumble and you chuckle lightly. You untangle yourself from the blankets and spread your body open, exposing your naked body the the alien. He leans down and sniffs, his hot breath tickling your skin. He gives a snort sounding somewhat pleased, then his hands are on you. All six large hands touch your body, roaming over you and groping you roughly. You don’t bother to conceal your pleasure and moan loudly writhing under him.

Your cock hardens quickly, standing up and dripping precome. He takes your cock in one of his hands, easily wrapping around it and palming it. You don’t want to wait any longer and spread your legs wider. He gives you a confused look while still touching you all over. You grab the bottle of lube on the night stand and one of his other hands. You smear lube over his large fingers and place them at you hole. The alien seems to get the idea then. He jabs two thick fingers into you hole, breaching past your loose muscles. Months of non-stop sex with aliens with huge cocks has left your hole loose and weak.

You rut against his hand, grinding on his fingers while holding two hands that knead your chest, playing with your nipples. He adds a third finger, scissoring you open and massaging your prostate. His hands strokes your cock smearing your come over the head. His three fingers alone are as thick as your cock and any average human male. You come on his fingers, tense and moaning loudly.

The alien retracts his fingers and sits up pulling his hands off your warm body. You watch him with curious eyes wondering if he’ll fuck you now, if he knows to. Instead he strokes his cock with a hand watching you.

Reaching down past your spread legs you take his cock in hand. You wrap your hand around the thick girth, it takes two hands to fully wrap around his cock. You play with his cockhead, teasing him lightly as you toe his balls. They hang thick and heavy at the base of his cock. You can’t wait until he fills you with his virile semen.

Grabbing the lube again you coak his entire cock in it and pour more over your prepped hole, you know you’ll need it. You carelessly toss the lube aside knowing a servant will clean it up. You take his cock in hand admiring his size and the way it pulses in your hand.

You guide him to your hole pressing the tip to your hole. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought there is no way to get his cock in you. But you do know better and you’re very experienced. The alien slowly pushes into you, cockhead disappearing past the rim of your ass. You immediately gasp for breath, you can feel the tip of his cock sitting heavily in your walls. You groan throwing you head back, his cock is just huge. You can feel every inch of it enter your body, stretching your hole and forcing your walls to expand to allow it in. It’s so thick and heavy; you can feel it push your organs aside to make room.

It takes a minute to get his entire cock in your hole. You pant for breath, his cock is practically pressed into your diaphragm. You feel uncomfortably full. He lets you rest for a moment, adjusting to his size before he moves. He starts off slowly, gently rutting into your body. Your body tenses around him, squeezing his cock and he groans; it’s a tight fit.

A startled gasp leaves your open mouth when his hands press you into the bed, arms by your head and legs spread wide open. He growls deep in his throat, lips pulled back in a snarl. He pulls out his cock entirely and slams back into you. You let out a scream as fat cock rams into you. Pleasure travels up your spine and your toes curl. He pounds into you brutally hard, each thrust slamming into your prostate and striking against your inner walls. Your mouth falls open with a string of moans. Your eyes roll back as he fucks you.

You’re powerless in his hands, holding you down and spreading you open for this cock. You grip at the bedsheets, nails tearing into the fabric as you arch off the bed. You struggle against his strong hands desperate to find an anchor as he ploughs your ass. You can hear the wet, obscene noises of your stretched hole around his throbbing cock, the way his heavy balls slap into your ass.

You quickly lose track of how many times you’ve orgasmed, spilling your small load of seed onto your bulging stomach. Weak cries leave your red and bitten lips with his every movement. Whether pulling out or slamming in, the drag of his large cock against your walls and prostate is dizzying. You love the weight of his cock, heavy and prominent in your body.

He flips you on your knees where you kneel on the bed. He grips your waist tightly and pulls you onto his cock, each thrust reaching deeper than before. You sob into the bedsheets begging for more.

He growls and moans loudly as you clench your muscles around him. You need him to come soon or else you’ll pass out before he finishes. You clench your hole whenever he thrusts in earning a deep moan. You would smirk if you could, but you cry and moan into the sheets. His every thrust leaves you breathless and gasping for breath, each thrust knocking the air from your lungs and jabbing your guts.

He wraps two arms around your waist and leans over you, effectively trapping you under his solid body and pressed into the bed. He holds you tightly, hands trapping your torso and arms as he thrusts faster. You moan continuously as he pistons his hips, cock striking your insides leaving imaginary bruises behind.

He thrusts once, twice, thrice, before he buries his cock deep into you and comes. You let out a long scream as he comes. He comes thick loads of hot semen. You whimper feeling it flood your insides, it funnels into your stomach once your intestines are filled. He rocks into you as he comes, a non-stop steady stream into your stomach. Your belly fills quickly and bloats outward. It expands like a balloon, filling up and growing and growing. You whine and cry out, you can feel your stomach press tightly into the bed but the alien doesn’t allow you to move.

Sudden his cock is twitching, throbbing against your abused walls. The base of his cock pulses and swells. He’s got a knot. You whimper as it presses into your hole. Your rim strains to stretch around it. It’s so big, even more than his large cock. He continues to rut into you, his knot locking him in your ass. His stream of come is slowly, but still flowing steadily. It’s hot in your body and stomach.

The alien stops coming after a few minutes but stays above you. You’re stomach is distended and heavy with alien come. Your cock limp since long ago.

Suddenly you feel his cock twitch again before it lets out a splash of liquid, more come. But it’s more than that. His knot, oh god, his knot moves. You shake your head back and forth in pleasure. The pleasure making you delirious. The knot moves up his long cock. The thick bulb pressing into your stretched walls as he comes even more hot come into your walls. It travels up the expanse of his cock until it’s at the tip. You dry orgasm, twitching and tensing as it moves past your prostate.

It settles at the tip of his cock, stretching the head out. He’s coming again, abruptly letting out hot semen and eggs. You moan in pleasure as the hot semen and small spheres flow into you body, mixing with his previous load of come.

You black out before his finishes, waking up alone in your bed. Exhausted and sore, you attempt to sit up only to fall back with a cry. You’re too sore and weak to move.

You brush your hands over your stomach, it’s stretched out and distend. Skin pulled tight around the gallons of alien come and eggs sitting in your stomach and intestines.

You can’t reach reach or look past your stomach, that’s how large you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk kinks to me:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover than some species of aliens have two different semen. You discover this first hand and you love every moment of it. Not to mention males have two penises, so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter posted a day late because school work is kicking my ass

You gasp and moan, arching your back and grinding your hips against the alien. He fucks you with passion, pounding his thick cock into your worn and used hole. Your hands and nails dig into the alien’s resilient, rubbery skin where you brace yourself. The alien moans loud into your ear pistoning his hips against yours and plunging himself deeper into you.

Moans and cries leave your bruised lips. The alien, a new species you’re mating with, is unlike any alien you’ve fucked before. The males have two penises, each thick and fat. They let out  equally thick amounts of come in your ass. They also have two types of semen, or ejaculate rather. The first is thick and slimy substance designed to coat the wombs of females. It was highly nutritious for eggs, acting as a food supply for development and preparing the womb for the second load. The second was the semen, a thinner liquid containing the male’s sperm. The stickiness of the first load helps the sperm adhere to the womb and increases chances of impregnation.

In your case, you don’t have a womb nor eggs. So eggs were harvesting earlier from females and deposited into your intestines. Tiny little spheres sitting in your guts, pressing into your walls as a large lumpy masses.

This alien is quite the perfectionist though. You’ve been fucking for hours now. Your body is limp and weak, trembling and sensitive from dozens of orgasms leaving you hypersensitive and overstimulated. The alien doesn’t stop for a moment. Time after time, load after load the alien comes inside you filling your intestines and your stomach with its seed. The alien alternates, releasing one load of the first sticky come then another load of its sperm. He’s making sure you will be impregnated with so many loads.

You moan as the alien releases another load of come inside you. You can’t tell which type it is anymore, your mind is foggy and you’re too sensitive. Even the slightest movement brings you blind pleasure now. The thick liquid splashes in your guts, hot and thick as it fills you up. You whimper thinking about it, the aliens come pumping through you body and filling your stomach. There’s just so much.

Your stomach is distended, bulging and drooping outwards from how many loads have been fucked into you. You squeeze your bulging stomach, your skin and tissue is soft in your hand.

The alien is still going strong, hips jerking and slapping your ass. Your hole is loose and red, inflamed from hours of abuse but the alien doesn’t stop. You can’t come anymore, your cock limp but every so often you orgasm.

He releases another load in you making you cry out. He’s coming so much, more than he needs to for the amount of eggs that were deposited in you. He pulls out and slams back in and immediately releases another load of come. You whimper and moan gripping his shoulders; you’re so full already. His semen travels through your wet and coated walls, spilling into your stomach and tainting you further.

You groan and gasp for breath. His knot forms stretching your hole and he slams in harshly, burying himself deep into you. You jerk and twitch powerlessly, his fat knot pressing into your prostate. Your mouth is hanging open in pleasure, eyes rolling back as your orgasm. Your whole body tingles and shakes from overstimulation but you know you’re nowhere near done.

He pulls his cock free from your used hole, come dripping out and plunges back it. He forces both his penises into your hole. You groan and sob feeling helpless; the pleasure is so painful. The alien doesn’t let you adjust and he returns to his quick pace. You weakly hang in his arms and off his cocks as your ass is ploughed by two thick and hard rods. He fucks you with vigor and enthusiasm, driving his cocks into your walls and stimulating you more.

It takes hours longer, fucked into your bed from behind. Your ass abused and violated, stretched beyond humanly possible, and your gut distended with alien come. You pant weakly face pressed into your bed, you can feel yourself reaching your limit. You can’t possibly take any more come, your body protests with pain struggling to take him more loads.

The alien still doesn’t stop, every thrust feels like he’s spearing your insides. Blunt cockheads striking your flesh. All you can hear is your combined moaning and the lewd sounds of wet flesh making contact spilling thick globs of seed from your stretched hole.

You let out a whimper as he pulls himself free and drops you on the bed. You bounce on the soft mattress, unmoving and trembling. You watch him with half-lidded eyes. He strokes his cocks grunting and rocking. You eye him hungrily, waiting for him to come and spill his seed all over your body. He does not disappoint. He comes with a growl, gripping and palming his hard cocks as he sprays his come over you. He comes in thick ropes over your torso and face. You swallow any that gets in your mouth.

His seed is hot and sticky on your skin. You whimper imagining what your insides must look like; bright hot flesh painted and dripping with white sticky come. He comes again, releasing his second type of seed over you, this time aimed at your mouth. You hungrily drink up his sperm. It’s salty and easily slides down your coated throat.

Your hole is wide and gaping, the alien’s thick come oozes from your hole slowly spilling in between your legs. Your hole twitches, muscles weak and worn, trying miserably to close up. He fingers you roughly, scooping back in the lost come with a lewd squelch. You attempt to escape his unrelenting fingers. They probe and rub your prostate almost violently, urging another orgasm from you. You tense as you climax, your cock still limp and soaked with alien come on your stomach.

You pass out feeling his hard cock enter your hole, hot and hard, and fucks into you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk kinks to me:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and check out this too:  
> [ my posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large wolf like alien breaks your body with its huge cock and knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little different from the other two; not so sweet anymore

You stare up at the alien with fear. It’s a huge one, tall and thick. It looks similar to a wolf, only it’s three metres tall and much more terrifying. You scramble backwards tripping over your feet as it approaches you. It leans down, large snout pressing into your body. A terrified scream leaves your lips as it rips your shirt off and spits it out. You see its cock slip free from its sheath. Bright red and glistening, it hangs low from the beast’s abdomen. You whimper, there’s no way that can fit inside you, there’s just no way.

You don’t even see it until it’s too late. The beast swipes a paw at you, sending you flying into the wall. You collapse in a heap, head throbbing and disoriented as sharp pain blinds you. Your body aches as the beast pushes you down, one large paw covering your entire chest and your torso.

Its cock jabs your thigh; it aims a few times poking and jabbing you before it enters your hole. Your scream loudly, a shriek escaping your lips when the beast slams its cock into your ass. You can feel yourself rip and bleed around the alien’s cock. Its sheer size ripping you apart. Your eyes are wide and you gasp desperately for breath. The beast purrs with satisfaction above you. You scream and cry as it moves. Its cock destroys your ass, spreading your hole wide open and gaping.

Your lower body is pulled off the floor as the beast fucks into you. Its entire cock can’t even fit in you but that doesn’t stop the beast at all. You wail and sob scratching at the floor. It’s so much larger than you. Your body drags across the floor as it roughing fucks into you. Your chest and face become chaffed with just a few thrusts. The beast rips you apart with its cock, pounding deep into your walls and bruising your insides. You can’t even get hard, you aren’t aroused at all. All you can feel is pain.

Your breathing is laboured and unsteady, each gasp for air brings you more pain.

The beast picks up its pace, its cock displacing your organ. Your body aches and throbs with pain. Nothing you do stops or even slows the alien. It continues to fuck your bleeding hole. It groans and growls deeply, saliva dripping from its open you.

Strangled whimpers and cries leave your lips. You can feel the beast’s cock twitch and tremble in your body, you know what’s going to happen next.

You cry out screaming and wailing as the beast comes. His steaming hot come explodes in your guts, quickly filling you up and distending you belly. You thrash weakly trying to get away from the heavy stream of come. You can feel his seed bubbling inside you, as if filling every spot of your body cavity. Your eyes widen as you throw your head back, his come gushes through your throat and into your mouth and frothing from your nostrils too. Your eyes water and you choke, sputtering and gasping for breath as his semen spews from your body.

It’s too much; tears stream from your eyes. The beast doesn’t stop coming, it pours out from your mouth coating your body. You spit out as much as you can choking and crying. Your entire body feels uncomfortable as hot semen pumps through you. The excess continues to be forced up and out through your throat. The alien’s monstrous cock fills your ass leaving its semen to flow through your mouth and nose.

You gasp and whimper, twitching and trembling. Your eyes are rolled back, pain and pleasure coursing through your body. It’s too much, you can’t take anymore. You don’t want to do this anymore. You can’t even move. The beast’s large paw holds you down, its size and weight preventing you from moving. Struggling isn’t possible either, you’re too weak and exhausted. Its thick seed coats your body and pours from your every orifice.

Finally the stream of semen stops and you're given a moment to finally breathe properly. It doesn’t last long, the beast begins to move again. You scream and cry, begging the alien to stop. Its large cock pierces through your body again. Your entire body rocks into the ground with the beasts movement, your gut stretches and knocks on the floor every time the beast enters you. It’s no longer pleasurable, it hurts too much. You’ll break, your body will break if this continues.

You struggle meekly, moaning and panting for breath as every thrust of the beast’s cock knocks your breath away. You choke on the semen in your mouth, your nose is plugged with it, and you’ll be filled with more soon.

The beast drools heavily, its thick musky saliva dripping on the floor and onto your hair. You whimper feeling your vision swim. Dark spots form before you black out.

You wake choking and gasping completely disoriented. You feel around blindly as you cough. The taste of the alien’s semen is heavy on your tongue. It’s coming again. It spews from your mouth uncontrollably. Your vision is swimming again, your head drops limply as you heaving out mouthfuls of come. You’re literally filled with it.

The beast’s knot forms. You scream and claw at the floor, desperate the get away. A large paw pressing your chest down stops you from moving. You scream and scream, tears streaming from your eyes as the beast knots you. Your body screams in protest, pain fills all your sense as your hips and pelvis are broken. Your bones creak and snap as they are forced apart by the alien’s growing knot. You lose consciousness again.

You can’t move. Your body is broken, you don’t even know in how many places. Your entire body aches and throbs, you insides cramping and twitching. You’re sure your stomach is huge with the beast’s semen, distended and bulging like you’re pregnant. It coats every inch of your body, tangled in your hair and sticky on your tongue.

You whimper softly, it’s hard and painful to breathe. Even the slightest movement hurts you. Your gut aches and pulses leaking come out your ass; you’re absolutely filthy. You regret mating with this alien. It left you broken and mangled, barely holding on to consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your filthy fantasies:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison)  
> and check this out:  
> [ my posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
